Smile
by MelloxChocolate
Summary: Smut, smut, smut... Aomine x Kise.


Written in 2013. I have no idea why I never published this fic. Please enjoy.

* * *

His smile was what kept me going. The way he cheerfully dribbled the ball while his flexible and agile body turned and twisted. Evading all opponents, his speed and insight along with his sheer strength was something I had never seen before.

It was pure coincidence that I went to check out the basketball club that day. When I saw this dynamic boy immersed in the brightness of his emanating radiance, I think I had a crush right away. I stood there, blushing, as I was watching him. Even with all the superficial girlfriends I had, I never felt this way. My heart was beating so fast; I was...astounded.

The aura of confidence he exuded along with the joyous shimmer in his eyes and delighted expression, is what captivated me the most.

He gave me a new goal. He was my idol; the only one I ever had in my life up to that point. I wanted to be like him. I wanted _him_.

I was so happy when he was interested in my friendship. Of course I kept losing in matches against him, but it was that fact that thrived me to become stronger. It was like all that was on my mind from then on, revolved around our team and _him_.

It's not like we ever had a proper relationship, we just were together all the time back in middle school. We were so used to one another and so comfortable, that it felt natural when we kissed for the first time, after practice in the gym on the ground in that large hall; and everything that followed. He was holding my hand all the while; taking away my fear.

But then, he changed.

He simply disappeared from my life; like he got rid of everything that ever held any value to him. I was only able to look at his retreating back as I reached out my hand.

I spent so many sleepless nights, crying and calling him. Even though I was searching for the reason all this time, I never understood. Was it because I was weak?

Sometimes I want to turn time back to our happy days. Maybe a part of me hopes, that everything will revert if I beat him...

I want to be strong, so we can be together again. I won't lose.

* * *

" _I lost...again...and yet..._ ", the nubbed plastic that was sliding in and out of his body. " _I'm so horny_ ", the breath that was rising and falling. " _The way he used to touch me...The way he makes my heart beat..._ ", his sweaty back that was scraping against the smooth bench in the locker room. " _Aominecchi..._ "

Stroking his rigid cock faster, he didn't even notice the door opening and the boy standing next to him all of a sudden.

"Oh? Are you needy of cocks since I fucked you a year ago?", grinning and with hands on his hips, the blue-haired boy bent his torso; lowering his head to look the blonde right in the face. Kise felt the other's gaze piercing him.

Shocked, the golden eyes shot open as he snapped out of it. " _It was so stupid of me to do it here! I just...couldn't wait until I'm home...He was so close to me; close enough for me to feel his breath and smell his scent...If I wouldn't have been so focused on winning, I would have gotten a boner right then. I want to hit myself and go die somewhere!_ "

"Wha-! N-No! It's not-", about to pull the toy out and close his legs, Kise shouted but his stutter was interrupted by the bodily contact that followed.

The blonde just wanted to sit up quickly but was pushed back onto the bench by the taller guy. "Wha-", the elbow pressed down on his chest, he heard the other male raise his voice in a demeaning tone; the other hand fiddling the toy still buried inside of him after pushing the legs apart again by reaching inside the gap between the thighs.  
" _Ah!_ Sto-"

"How many cocks did you have inside you since then?", furrowing his eyebrows, Aomine smirked debasingly.

"None! I swear! I just want- _Ah!_ ", squinting his eyes, he attempted to glare at the other teen but was overtaken by a moan.

Pushing against the toy, Aomine smirks.  
The elbow pressing down on him made it hard to breathe for Kise.

"You aren't going to tell me that you just wanted me all along, are you? Ha, that's too funny", Aomine chuckled as Kise gritted his teeth while facing away and trying to wriggle his way out by pushing against the strong arm; which only resulted in the pressure being increased. He gasped.

" _I don't like this...Don't talk about our memories like it's something dirty...! Don't defile it!_ ", the blonde was just about to speak up, but his last sentient thoughts were crushed mercilessly.

"Don't lie. I see the way you are looking at that guy in your team. How many times did you let him fuck you?", the threatening look in Aomine's eyes creeped Kise out as he drew a hitching breath.

Then it struck him. " _Is he jealous...?_ ", he thought to himself, albeit not quite understanding it himself.

"K-Kasamatsu-senpai? It's not like that! I never let anyone else touch-", Kise earnest attempts to prove his point were interrupted yet again, much to his chagrin.

"You are such a liar. But don't worry, if cocks matter so much to you, I'm gonna give you enough of them", he chuckled as one of his hands grabbed the elastic of his pants.

"But I never betrayed-", again, Kise couldn't finish his sentence as the bench shook.

Placing his shod foot up on the bench, the blue-haired boy shoved down his shorts partly and reached into his pants to free his semi-stiff member, before holding it close to the other boy's face. Kise's breath got stuck in his throat. " _It has gotten so big...in just one year?!_ ", he gulped while he was eyeing the erection enframed by a light circle of blue fluff.

"Stop lying and suck. It's what you want, right?", thrusting his groin forward a bit, his dick was poking the lips of the blonde.

" _I'm not lying, but...I want to give him a blowjob_ ", half-lidding his eyes, Kise looked up at Aomine before looking back down and kissing the tip while moving his hand along the lower half of the length. Pushing it upright, he licked along the underside of it.

Because of the bumped toy buried inside of him, it was impossible for him to sit up without hurting himself; the awkward position started to make his chest hurt as he was sucking Aomine off.

"Looks like you are shaving down there now, I wonder just what kind of shots you get taken of you as a model. Besides, you are quite adept at this; part of your job too?", Aomine's hand was quickly between the blonde's legs again; pressing down behind the balls as he stretched his large hand enough to stimulate him with the toy as he devilishly smirked down at the blonde.

Much to his surprise, the reddish erection twitched.

"Oh? Does dirty talk turn you on?", panting and thrusting deeper into the throat of his friend, he almost made him choke as Kise closed his eyes.

Pushing the plastic deeper into his rival with one hand, the blue-haired boy used his free hand to hold his tanned dick as the blonde was sucking it. Hovering above the smaller body, Aomine kept pushing the toy in and out of the shorter boy.

Spluttering his cum across the other's pale face, Aomine let out a moan. Darting out his tongue, Kise squinted at Aomine as he swept his tongue over his lips; tasting the milky substance that was running down his hair and face.

"I wonder what your fans would say if they knew you are such a whore", Aomine grinned as he leaned down.

"Are you going to sell me out?", Kise teased with a wry smile as he kissed the other on the corner of his lips.

"Maybe if I feel like it", Aomine complacently smirked as their eyes met during an open-mouthed kiss.

Placing his hands on the broad shoulders of Aomine, Kise clung to him as the toy was brushing against his insides every time he moved enough to make it connect with the bench.

Feeling teeth on his scrawny neck, Kise moaned as his desires got the better of him. " _More..._ "

" _The more I tell myself how stupid I am for wanting him, the stronger I yearn for him..._ "

Licking the earlobe, Aomine tugged the small earring with his teeth. " _Ah!"  
_

"You look sexy with this", feeling the grip tighten, he licked along the earshell. Kise was already swept away.

Sliding down on his back, Kise lifted his feet off the ground and placed them on the edges of the bench while bucking his hips up.

"Put your cock in here", Kise huskily whispered as he stretched the skin around the puckered hole with his fingers; resulting in the toy moving within him due to the muscles clenching.

Aomine chuckled as he took the initiative.

Grabbing his thick cock, the blue-haired boy used his other hand to widen the tampered hole as he pressed the tip of the erection next to the dildo.

"Wait...! N-No! You can't do this! I didn't mean it like that!", he almost cried in a frantic manner as his eyes went wide. "You are going to break me!"

"What? I thought you want my cock", Aomine grinned deviously, nudging a little harder.

" _But if this is the only way I can have him again...I will endure it_ ", Kise thought to himself as he put on a fake smile. "A-Alright", while pushing his hair back.

"You are weak; that's why you will never beat me", Aomine scoffed as a matter of fact.

These words made Kise's heart drop, but he hid it behind his perfect smile; as always. However, he had a feeling no act in the world can hide his true innerness from Aomine.

"Oh", reaching inside his bag, Aomine pulled something out, "And let me take some lewd shots of you while we are at it. You are used to photos, aren't you?", before flaunting the cellphone above him.

"W-What...?", suppressing the tears swelling up in the corner of his eyes, the blonde stuttered, "N-No way...This can't be happening-"

"Alright, I will leave then", just as Aomine was about to pull his pants back up, a hand grabbed his wrist, "No! Please, don't leave", looking down at the sad appearance before him, Aomine frowned, "I-I will do it, alright? _Heh_...", laughing in a manner that was obviously fake, Kise glanced up at Aomine in this improbable situation; almost catatonic. He felt like he just lost; again.

" _Is this punishment for daring to think that I'm strong enough to challenge him? Is he so angry at me? Or is he angry that I failed...? Punishment...for still being too weak..._ "

Restraining Kise's arm, Aomine yanked him up which pulled forth a groan as the toy was moving inside of him once again.

The firm grip on his hips was forcing him to kneel down on the hard bench; hurting his bony knees as their height difference was being balanced out. The imminent action made him pale in fear.

He wasn't sure what was bigger; the toy or the real thing, that seemed to even have grown within the past year. Screaming, he thought his skin would tear at any given moment, but surprisingly, no blood flowed. Even as the tip was successfully forced in, his lover kept shoving forward, filling him up almost to his stomach. Nauseous and asphyxiating, from both the pain and the sheer realization of what was happening to his body, the golden eyes went blank.

Passing out for a second, it were the thrusts of the taller male that brought him back. Aomine's muscular arm around his chest prevented him from dropping off the bench. " _I'm going crazy...Why is it like this? Is he testing my strength? I-I can't cry here...! This is...the worst pain I have ever felt in my life...But if it's with_ him _, I'm happy_ ", he cried out as his palms were scratching on the surface of the bench.

" _Back then, it was so full of love...Gentle. It's different now...He's putting me through hell, yet I long for him. Is it because of the memories? Or is it because...I actually like this...?_ ", laughing to himself between comprised moans and groans, Kise felt pathetic. Balling his hands, his knuckles turned white.

Feeling the nubs of the dildo on his length, and the immense tightness of the fleshy walls on the other side, the consecutive thrusts sent Aomine to heaven every time.

"Come on, show your ass here, the way it's sucking everything in is fabulous", Aomine said as he rubbed him on the inside, standing in front of the bench as he prompted the other boy to raise his rear further up. Grabbing one of Kise's arms, he twisted it behind his back in order to force him to straighten his body before penetrating him deeper in that crammed confinement.  
" _Ah!_ "

Albeit his whole body was aching, it was also on fire; a mix of pleasure and pain messing with his senses. He didn't know why, but this turned him on much more than anything else he had ever done.  
The transition from pain to pleasure was almost indistinctively as it started to satiate his lust.

"Don't...stop!", his head feeling dizzy from the vibrations of the hard thrusts along with his earlier exhaustion, everything was spinning. Getting lost in this fantasy, he let loose.

"H-Harder...!", with more aimed thrusts, a tanned hand was brushing along his torso and from his collarbone up to his throat; pushing the head backward while turning it slightly sideway, lips were upon his. This tender kiss in the midst of all this messed up play of vulgarity; Kise blushed.

Aomine, removing his arm, let Kise drop back down onto all four, "I'm...cuming...! _Ah!_ "; spurting his cum onto the wooden bench. His pent up tension disappeared in a flash.

Pulling the plastic along with his dick out, Aomine spurted his cum across the wide hole; part of it flowing right inside. Dropping the wet toy to the floor, he bowed down and dragged his tongue along Kise's spine.

" _Ah!_ ", Kise moaned as he felt the warm liquid on his insides and the caressing of his back.

Taking more pictures with his cellphone, Aomine held it close to the other's rear who was breathing heavily; almost collapsing.

"N-No...more...I'm gonna die...", the cold sweat was streaming down his forehead, his moist hands making it hard for him to hold onto the slippery surface of the bench in the respite, he whimpered.

Just when Kise thought he could finally recuperate, a hard cock was being slapped between his well-defined butt cheeks; rubbing his abused hole and balls, immediately arousing him again. " _Ah!_ "

Biting his quivering lip, he despised himself for what he was about to say.

"P-Put it in...", Kise mumbled, he could feel Aomine smirk behind me as he was rubbing harder.

" _Oh god_...! Put it in... _again_! I can't have nothing in...right now... _Please!_ ", the loosened up ring of muscles twitching and pulsating, Kise begged as he was being turned onto his back by a strong grip on his arm; intuitively bucking his hips up.

The blue-haired boy nudged his entrance for just a split second and swiftly thrusted in to the hilt; and all the while, he kept his conceited smile as the other boy felt retaliated.

"Your hole is so wide and sloppy now, I don't even feel it clenching around my cock at all", inserting his fingers in the loose gap between his stiff member and the pliant flesh, he could feel his own digits stroking the length as he stretched the invertible skin.

"I bet this doesn't even satisfy you anymore, now that you are so used to having two cocks in your ass", turning his fingers, Aomine massaged the supple insides of his lover.

"That's not true!", almost panicking, Kise quickly turned around and slung his arms around the other's neck, "Your cock is all I need to be satisfied! It's all I ever wanted...Please, enter me deeper! Fuck me harder! I want to feel you all the way inside!"

As though he still remembers where exactly the other's pleasure spot is, Aomine hits it right away after plunging back in. Screaming his lungs out, Kise clings onto him as he feels his body against his own.  
Thrusting in and out, Aomine was watching Kise's messed up face closely; gloating.

"Your hole feels like a pussy", Aomine murmured close to the other's face, looking him in the eyes.

Kise's heart clenched as his eyes went empty for a moment, "Does that mean you slept with someone else...?"

" _I want us to only sleep with each other; always. Why am I so possessive...? What if..._ ", the blonde's heart started racing.

Leaning down, Aomine breathed against the blonde's ear before lowly whispering with a smirk, "No", as he bit down on the unpierced earlobe.

The deep penetration in the same moment that made him cry out and overflow, gave Kise an excuse to let his tears of happiness stream as they mixed with the various other substances on his face.

"Fill my pussy with your cum", Kise moaned with a hint of mischievousness and depravity as he smirked at the other boy while being pounded at the epitome of pleasure.

Dropping the cellphone, the clattering noise not even being noticeable through the blonde's moaning, Aomine wrapped athletic arms around his lover; pulling him along with him as he sat up.

" _Oh god...!_ My cunt! You are so deep inside my cunt...! _Ah!_ ", the vulgar talk turning both of them on even more, they came shortly; part of the fluid flowing out of the still penetrated hole.

His cum splattering onto his own stomach, Kise fell back onto the bench.

The limp member sliding out, Kise was playing with the abused hole, "You came so much in my hole", the superfluous white liquid flowing out as he swished it around.

" _Heh_ ", laughing nervously and exhausted, the blond boy who was kinda out of it dogmatically smiled at the taller teen. As though he wasn't himself right now; or maybe, _this_ was his true self?

" _I wonder if we can go back to that time..._ ", Kise wondered as he passed out in the embrace of his lover.

The sprung-open cellphone that had been dropped, was laying on the ground; the images folder displaying the message "No Images".


End file.
